


Those Three Little Words

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jessica didn't say I love you and the one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Little Words

The words “I love you” held very little meaning to Jessica after her parents died. No point in saying it when the person was just going to bite the dust in the long run. The therapists Dorothy paid for said it was a coping mechanism or some shit like that.

Jessica really didn’t give a fuck either way because her parents and brother were dead; never coming back. Of course, the first person Jessica ever considered saying those words to out loud was Trish.

It was always her. Luke was a close second but Trish always ended up coming first in the end. Problem was Jessica couldn’t get the words out. A bunch of opportunities came up where Jessica could’ve said the words to Trish.

Never could get those three fucking words out in time before something sarcastic came out.

First (and technically second) opportunity came when Jessica and Trish finally left Dorothy once and for all. Trish ended up in the hospital after nearly ODing on whatever crap Dorothy kept feeding her. She sat hunched over the hospital bed, clutching the rails so tight that they nearly snapped off.

Jessica didn’t fucking care if they did. Her best friend was lying in that bed so like hell she could keep her anger or strength in check. “Fuck Trish if you don’t come out of this you’re mother is going to fucking pay. I need you to come out of this. I--”

If Trish hadn’t opened her eyes Jessica would’ve actually said the damn words. She nearly said it again the next day when Trish was awake but refusing to look in her direction or talk. Jessica bit back the words, seeing no point in it if Trish was just going to give up or die on her.

“You know, I can be pretty stubborn,” Jessica muttered. “I’m not leaving here until you at least fucking look at me, Trish.”

It was the closest Jessica could get at the time.

During the entire Kilgrave fiasco Jessica was forced to say those words over and over again to Kilgrave. Every time he told her to say “I love you” a part of Jessica died inside. Well, that and the rage kept growing and growing, threatening to spill out at any second even if Jessica had no choice but to keep it inside.

The words themselves became tainted but seeing Trish for the first time after all that hell she’d been through made Jessica nearly say the words out loud but they got caught in her throat. Pulling away from Trish was probably the hardest thing she’d ever had to do but it wasn’t safe to be around her.

When Jessica had to suck it up and finally see Trish, just seeing her face made Jessica want to utter “I love you”. At the time, Jessica was intending to take off. It would be a bitter parting gift between them but Jessica wanted Trish to understand that she was the only person she loved and only one Jessica would ever love.

The fucking words never made it out of her mouth.

During the final moment with Kilgrave, Jessica could only say the words as a way to prove to Trish that she wasn’t under Kilgrave’s control. Again, those words became tainted by that sadistic bastard.

Jessica had to find a moment to finally (and genuinely) say those words to Trish. Of course, Jessica chose to tell Trish after she was out of prison but it was a good a time as any. Once the hug broke, Jessica blurted out the words.

“Trish, you know I really fucking love you, right? That wasn’t just for Kilgrave. I really do love you.”

A smile broke out onto Trish’s face. “Jess I know.”

It was all Jessica needed to hear.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Those Three Little Words (the Everything I Lack In Style's Made Up With How I Feel remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594819) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic)




End file.
